Current internet search engines suffer from a number of deficiencies. To conduct a search on the internet, a user must submit a search term to a search engine web site. In response to such a submission, the search engine performs a query of its local “metadata” database to see if any of the websites that are indexed by the search engine satisfy the search term. Often, the search engine performs a complex calculation that attempts to order the list of results according to a computer algorithm. For example, many search engines order a list of results based on the popularity of the located websites. Thus, more popular websites receive favoritism. This favoritism may be reflected in the resulting placement. Other factors may be included when determining the placement, but such ordering is typically calculated in real-time by computerized algorithms.
Unfortunately, these algorithms, and the resulting favoritism, have been written in such a manner that it is often difficult for a user to quickly and accurately locate the most reliable and relevant information. Often, the computerized algorithms are constructed so as to provide a higher order value to a website that has paid for special treatment. For example, if a user wanted to learn about the scientific principles that govern the formation of diamonds, the user may submit the search term “diamonds” to a search engine. Most of the resulting websites likely pertain to diamond retailers, and do not pertain to the information that was truly desired by the user. Moreover, the submitter cannot be certain that the resulting websites will report reliable information because no independent verification of the website content has been performed.
Therefore, a method to enhance the search results of a search engine is desired so that a user might more easily locate reliable, relevant information.